Spankies and Pompoms
by SunMonTue
Summary: To survive high school Kurt chose to become a Cheerio in a desperate need to fit in. Kurt's POV of "The Laws of Thermodynamics" TLOT . Will make much more sense if the parts herein are read in the order as indicated in TLOT. This is a companion fic and won't make much sense as a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Kurt's POV for Thermodynamics.

* * *

He's always had to fight. Sometimes it's himself, but more often it's the people around him. Or rather their expectations of him. Now he's fighting again, the same expectations that he's propagated since the start of high school. In middle school he was teased and bullied and the only thing he really learnt there was that he wasn't going to spend his next four years at high school the same way. So his first week at high school he watched and learnt that it was exactly the same, unless you were popular. Then you had power and could consider yourself above everyone else.

He's co-leader of the Cheerios with Rachel. His almost-step-brother is the quarterback and captain of the football team. While he doesn't consider himself above anyone he knows he has power. Stopping the slushy-attacks and dumpster tosses had been the result of one well placed threat. He has a sort of power over the Cheerios, he isn't Coach Sylvester's understudy for nothing, and he has never used his power this way before. He'd instructed them to withhold certain _favors_ from their boyfriends if they, or any of their team mates committed an act that could be considered bullying.

Of course it had helped having Coach Beiste on his side, informing the team their energy had to be focused on training and the game, and not wasting it roughing up people. She'd said anyone caught bullying would be benched, and he had to admit the coupled with the threat of no sex the boys were bound tightly. He'd originally gone to her hoping that she would maybe help, put on a slightly simpering act, saying he's noticed that some kids were getting bullied, and that he didn't think it was right. Of course he didn't mention the verbal bullying.

He hadn't even _thought_ of the verbal bullying, the names and taunts that are thrown around the hallways like pieces of trash. He doesn't consider himself above anyone, but the peer pressure and the common acceptance that that type of behavior is not only _normal_, but _expected_… He hadn't been faced with the reality that he had turned into a bully until his dad pulled him up. Reminded him that he used to be teased and bullied, and that while bruises might fade the cut of words can leave wounds that might never heal; that just because someone might look big and strong doesn't mean they're any less capable of being hurt.

That had made him recoil, because he _knew_ that his dad was talking about Karofsky, and he _really _wants to know what the hell he said to his father. After that verbal dressing down he'd been angry and frustrated, and also deeply ashamed. He wants to make his dad proud of him and he's never felt like such a massive failure before.

So he's trying to be polite. Which is harder than he thought, especially when Karofsky seems so distrustful of him. Okay sure, he hasn't exactly given the guy any reason to trust him, but he's _trying._ When he'd first approached him he'd expected to battle against the same homophobia he's experienced among the football team, so he'd been on the attack, which had back fired horribly. Karofsky just seemed so… unruffled. Like he didn't even matter. He'd thought it was because he was gay, the whole cold shoulder attitude, but then seeing him with Anderson…

That makes him ache for that kind of friendship. Karofsky clearly isn't homophobic, the way he slings an arm around Anderson, or ruffles his hair, so Karofsky's problem is actually with _him_. Not his sexuality. It makes a nice change, although he knows letting down his barriers and becoming friends with someone, letting them see him without the persona he takes on simply to manage at high school just makes him feel too vulnerable. Although a lot of things about Dave Karofsky make him feel vulnerable.

The guy is _smart_. It had been intimidating but his patience has actually made him relax. Unfortunately no longer being intimidated means that certain other emotions come to the fore occasionally, and they are just as frustrating. He's had his fair share of crushes on straight guys, and it seems Karofsky is just another in a long line. Of three. Still, he's trying to not let his slight obsession with the guys arms distract him when he's trying to learn things which he will no doubt never need outside of high school.

It's confusing. He swings between wanting to snap at him, to admiring him. He sometimes hates the person he's become in high school just to survive. He hates that he needs his help but he also wants to befriend him, just so he _might_ have a little of what Anderson gets effortlessly. He hates the fact that he's gay and the only other out gay kid at school is someone he could probably basket toss single handedly. He hates that Karofsky doesn't even seem to like him. But he can't blame him. Right now he barely likes himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: This fits between chapters 7 and 8 of "The Laws of Thermodynamics".

**Gainer: **A gymnastics skill in which a gymnastic performs a backwards somersault while moving forward.

* * *

**PART TWO**

It had taken the weekend to think it over but he has an action plan. Unfortunately he can't come up with a name more original than 'Befriend David Karofsky', but at least it's concise and descriptive. Of course, he's pretty sure that to wear David Karofsky down enough to call him a friend he's going to have to become friends with all of them. Or at least learn their names. Weirdly he knows them all already, although starting to use their first names rather than their last had taken some effort.

He's pretty sure in another life Mercedes Jones would be his best friend. When he'd complimented her on her singing the first time she'd raised an eyebrow, cocked her head to one side and straight-out asked him what he was up to. He's not convinced she believed him when he said he was just trying to be friendlier, but she'd shrugged and let it slide. He's one-hundred-percent convinced she's got him under surveillance or some shit though. She's friends with the AV guys and he wouldn't put it past her.

Instead he has Rachel, Tina and Mike. They're the ones he'd maybe consider his friends outside of school, although Rachel had been majorly put out at the end of last year when Coach Sylvester had named them co-captains. Not as put out as Santana, but she'd still not talked to him for a week. Santana had talked to him _too much_, making cheer camp a living hell for two weeks, pointing out all his mistakes and flaws to anyone who would listen until Coach Sylvester had told her to shut her trap.

He'd given as good as he got of course, he's never going to take that type of shit lying down, but thinking back on that now he knows how hurtful words can be, and he uses them as weapons just as expertly as Santana. Using them against people who have never said or done anything to him except not be at the top of the food chain. It's a realization that still makes him feel a little queasy.

From what he's seen of Dave and his friends, and he can call him Dave in the privacy of his own head even if he's being a bit of an ass about it in person, there's no pulling down of each other. They only seem to build each other up and even when they were getting thrown into dumpsters and showered in flavored ice they were there for each other. He can't say for certain that Rachel would stop and help him out of a dumpster. It would depend if they had a competition or not he supposes.

Another thing he has noticed, _always_ noticed really, is that David Karofsky is a touchy-feely kind of guy. He slings an arm around Lucy Fabray and Blaine Anderson equally, all of the other geeks he calls friends he's looping arms with the girls, fist bumping or shoulder punching the guys. They all seem pretty close actually, and he supposes that it's been a needs-must situation for them. Watching them together makes him aware of how little he gets touched.

He's still annoyed with him occasionally, especially when he's trying so hard to be friendly and also trying to _not_ flirt. He knows how uncomfortable that can make guys. While he's pretty sure Dave and Finn can't be compared Finn has been giving him tips on how to just be friendly. It hasn't been much use so far which has made him feel frustrated, although he has started getting returning smiles. They're coupled with confused eyes of course, but baby steps.

Rachel's advice, of becoming interested in one of his interests had backfired horribly, although it had clearly worked for her and Finn. He's confident she knows more about football than most of the football team combined. He'd slipped the book into his bag _accidentally_, and then read through it. Well, _skimmed_ would be a better description. It had made even less sense than his physics text book and he'd taken it back the same evening. He's pretty sure if he asked for Dave to explain it he'd be ridiculed. Well, maybe not so much now, but Dave would definitely want to know why, and he's not really sure he's got an answer.

He's curious, even more so now that he's seen the little figurines scattered all over the table and buildings and… well, it had looked kind of cool. Interesting. He'd ask now, in the middle of their tutoring session but again he knows he doesn't have a suitable answer to the suspicious _'why?'_ Dave will ask him in return.

He forces himself to focus on the equations in front of him, and at least they aren't floating around the page anymore. Thankfully it's almost over, and he's learnt that if he does the math homework immediately after a session he can not only cement what Dave's trying to teach him, but it gets it out of the way. He watches Dave pack his bag, wondering why he wears long-sleeved button downs most of the time. He has nice arms. Nice everything really. He shakes his head sharply, snapping his mind back.

"So, any questions?"

_Do you workout?_ Hmm, not exactly related to the subject at hand. Or _ever_.

"No, I'm good thanks. I think I've got this."

"Great. I think next week we could maybe move on to differential equations."

It's not intentional, but he knows he pulls a face, and he fully expects Dave to snap at him about it being necessary, but instead he laughs and _damn_ his traitorous heart-stomach _fuck_, his entire _body_, it all does a full-internal gainer, every little part of him, like they've all taken flight at once, flipping backwards and moving forwards at once.

"No need to look so excited, I know it's probably the least exciting subject in the world," Dave says, grinning and he huffs a little laugh and smiles back, suddenly feeling like he's getting somewhere.

_Finally_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: This fits between chapters 8 and 9 of "The Laws of Thermodynamics".

**Warning**: It could maybe be referred to as a cliff hanger. *runs and hides*

* * *

**PART THREE**

He can't stop saying _fuck_ under as his breath as he half-jogs to his class and a small completely hysterical part of him points out that at least he isn't freaking out about the test anymore. He can't believe he just _kissed him_. What was he _thinking?_ He clearly _wasn't_ and he's just fucked up the only half-way decent friendship with a guy he has, and all because he had _smiled _at him and called him Kurt. Not Hummel, but _Kurt_. God, if that's the effect just saying his name has he's glad Karofsky? Dave? Oh fuck, he could probably call him Dave now if he hadn't kissed him. He feels like hitting his head against the wall and screaming simultaneously.

He slides into his chair and he can't look at anyone, terrified that he might cry, and he _refuses _to let that happen. He listens as Mr Mallory gives instructions, informing them they have ten minutes reading time. He has no idea how he's going to focus on a test right now, his mind just _filled_ with Dave Karofsky. Not just the feel of another guy's lips for the first time, but the shame that he kind of pounced on a straight guy, _a friend_, but he doesn't think any level of friendship makes kissing a guy okay. A small part of him wants to do it again though, and the sheer guilt at that thought almost has him throwing up.

He flips the test paper over and his stomach is churning violently. He reads the first question though and some of the tension eases from his shoulders. He knows the answer. Steeling himself he pushes the thoughts of _kissing_ Dave from his mind, instead focusing on the Dave that has spent hours explaining things to him, working through examples, explaining equations. He flips through the test paper, reading intently and it actually all sort of makes sense. He picks up his pen and when Mr Mallory gives them the all clear to begin he starts.

Ninety minutes later, when he's instructed to put his pen down his hand is cramping from writing so much, but he feels like he's done well. There was only one question that he had no idea about, so he'd just flagged it, instead focusing on the others and his first response is to tell Dave. Reality comes crashing down and he knows the sick feeling in his stomach is now solely because of what he did, no residual nerves about the test. He needs to find him and apologize, if Dave will even talk to him.

He's torn between wanting to find him and wanting to avoid him, except it's Wednesday, so he'll have to face him sooner or later. Although he could just not go around to his house after school. He rubs his hands over his face briskly and Mr Mallory pauses by his desk, looking concerned.

"Everything alright there Kurt?"

"Yes sir, just glad that that's over." _Now on to an even more difficult task._

"Well, I'm sure you'll have done well. I've seen a marked improvement in your work you know."

"Thank you sir. David is a good tutor."

"I'm glad it's working out."

Smiling politely he excuses himself and exits the classroom. He needs time to think, figure out the best course of action, although he's never backed down from confrontation since he started high school he doesn't want to make things worse than they already are. He _likes_ Dave. Likes talking to him, looking at him, the way he smiles and the way he feels when one of those smiles is directed solely at him. He stops walking and presses up against the wall, the realization that he's doesn't just have a crush on the guy, but he's a little in love with him, hitting him hard. _Fuck_.

Letting out a long breath he wanders aimlessly before ending up outside the library and he huffs. If Dave isn't in class, then this'll be where he's at. He might think he wants to avoid him but his feet have brought him to the one place he's likely to be. Although it's so close to the end of the day Dave might have already headed hom if class let out early. He heads for the table he's noted Dave always has and feels a pang of combined disappointment and relief. The moment he has to face Dave is delayed for a little while longer. The desk isn't empty though, Blaine Anderson is sitting there, head bowed and diligently working on something

"Hey Blaine."

He hides a roll of the eyes at the little squeaking sound he makes, but smiles encouragingly and sits down. So he doesn't find Blaine attractive, but he's a gay guy, and they're as scarce as hen's teeth and if anyone has a chance of understanding what he's going through right now then it is probably him. He rests his face on the cool top of the table and starts to talk, not really caring that Blaine has never actually said a word to him and is therefore unlikely to reply.

"Fuck life sucks sometimes. I get that we're a marginalized section of society but I really didn't do the community any favors today. It's just… completely useless. _I'm_ useless. I mean, it's difficult breaking out of a stereotype anyway, but actually living up to what some people perceive…" he lets out another long sigh and turns his head to face Blaine. "Have you ever had an all-consuming crush on a straight guy?"

"Mmmhmm," Blaine says, nodding, but lips pressed tight as if he's trying to stop himself from talking. It's better than nothing, although he looks a little confused, so maybe he's a bit slow. He lets out a long resigned sigh, wondering which straight guy Blaine might have a crush on.

"But um, don't you kind of have a crush on Dave as well?" He has to strain to hear the whisper, and he knows Blaine has a voice on him, he's seen him perform.

"Oh fuck, is it that obvious?"

"Yes?" Blaine squeaks, but he's still looking confused. "So who is the guy you have a crush on?"

"I told you. _Dave_."

"But, um, Dave's not straight."

The words are whispered but he hears them loud and crystal clear and he feels his body flash cold and then it's hot an instant later and he sits up, pushing his chair back.

"Since when?" At Blaine's blank look he expands. "How long has he been gay?"

"Forever. Since before high school. Before I met him."

He doesn't know what to think hearing that, hearing that there has been another gay kid. Part of him feels elated that the guy he likes is actually _gay_, although rationally he knows that Dave probably doesn't even like him. A larger part of him, the part that feels lied to and a bit betrayed, that part is absolutely _furious._ He doesn't know if he says goodbye to Blaine or not, just knows he's going to go to Dave's house and he's going to _wait._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: This fits between chapters 9 and 10 of "The Laws of Thermodynamics" although is set chronologically at the same time as chapter 10 of TLOT.

You really need to be reading Thermodynamics and this together - if I'd known at the outset I would have made it one fic, but you live and learn.

Lack of updates due to my grandmother dying and my children being sick (with surgery planned for next week).

* * *

**PART FOUR**

His mind feels like it's flying in a thousand different directions and he feels a bit hysterical, having all his cards out on the table. He feels like he needs to do something routine, either run through some drills, or help his dad take apart an engine. Just something he can _do_ without having to think about it, because right now he can't think about anything. He pulls to a stop outside his dad's garage and heads inside, sitting on one of the wheelie-chairs and sliding up beside his dad.

"Hi. Can I help?"

"Hey. What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to have tutoring right now?"

"Yes. But we decided that maybe tonight we should just… have a break. I think I aced my test."

"That's great! Tutoring really paying off huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Dave's a good tutor."

"Good. I'm glad it's working out. He seems like a good kid. You want to go and put your coveralls on?"

"He's gay. Dave I mean."

His dad looks up, eyes shrewd and he ducks his head in embarrassment. His dad knows him better than anyone.

"He tell you that did he?"

"Well, not exactly. His best friend did, but then when I uh, talked to Dave about it, well, yeah, he said he's not straight."

"That going to be a problem for you?"

"No…" Not a problem _at all_, although paying attention to what he's trying to teach me instead of him has always been a struggle. "You don't seem surprised."

"Nope."

"Dad… did you know he was gay?"

"Hmm. Maybe. You remember our little talk we had a couple months back?"

He nods, unable to say anything because he still remembers how terrible he felt when his dad pointed out he had become what he most hated.

"Well, he told me then. Well, he actually just said something about not hating you because you were gay because that would be hypocritical, but that he had other reasons to not exactly get on with you."

His dad hasn't stopped working on the car, talking while his head is under the hood, words sounding loud and echo-y.

"I kind of went through a bad phase. Wanting to fit in."

"Kurt, you're never going to be the type of person to fit in. You're an amazing and special kid. Young man," he amends when Kurt pulls a face. "You're never going to fade into the background, no matter what you do. You're the cream, you will always rise to the top."

"Yeah well, so does shit," Kurt replies, feeling a little defensive, because it's not his dad who has had to walk the halls of McKinley. His retort makes his dad laugh.

"Well, you get to choose. Do you want to be cream, or do you want to be shit?" He smiles slightly and lets out a sigh, his dad has always had a way with words, of getting through to him. "So how did you find out about David?"

"I… well. I did something I probably shouldn't have," his dad's head snaps up again and he waves a hand. "Nothing too bad, I mean, we're still talking and friendly and stuff."

"What did you do Kurt?"

"I kissed him. I didn't think about it, I just…"

"Oh. Uh…" his dad looks uncomfortable, wiping his nose and leaving a streak of grease behind and he takes pity on him, waving it away. He doesn't need to discuss sex with his dad. Not ever again. He briefly outlines his afternoon and his dad listens intently.

"So, you two… together now?"

"No. Although…"

"You like him."

"I – yeah. He's… pretty nice."

His dad huffs under his breath and shakes his head before sticking it back under the hood.

"If he becomes your boyfriend you let me know okay? I'm sure there's some sort of rules I'm meant to follow or something."

"Dad, I don't even know if he likes me."

He realizes the truth in his words the second they leave his lips and he hadn't considered it before. Dave might be gay, might be friendly with him, but he hasn't made any sign or overture that he can construe as liking. He's pretty sure being allowed to call him Dave doesn't suddenly mean they're dating or something equally stupid. He starts feeling a little down and the urge to go home and gorge himself on junk is there, but he ignores it.

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out. Just don't build things up in your head, it's your own worst enemy. Don't know what he's thinking, ask him. Don't try and guess."

"And do you practice what you preach with Carol?"

"Of course. I'm a lucky man. She's an upfront woman who isn't afraid to tell me what she thinks or wants."

"Ew, too much information!"

"I didn't mean that! Just… ask him to stay for dinner on Friday after your tutoring session and see what he says. Yeah he might say no, but he might say yes as well."

"That's what scares me."

"Gotta start sometime buddy. You're eighteen."

He pulls a face, not sure how to take that exactly. It's not like he hasn't wanted to date before, but it's not like gay guys are plentiful.

"Thanks dad. I'll let you know how I go."

"Hmm. Okay. You do that."

He goes back to his car and pulls his phone from his pocket. He has Dave's phone number of course and he cradles his phone between his hands, staring at Dave's contact details. He kind of wants to ask him on a date, but he's never asked anyone on a date before, and he wants to make it clear that it is meant to be a date, and not just a couple of friends having dinner. Maybe they should go out? Fuck, he has no idea. No idea how out Dave is exactly, and he guesses he does really need to talk to him like his dad suggested. He'll start tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I strongly advise to read this in conjunction with 'The Laws of Thermodynamics' if you aren't already. For easiest reading, go to my LJ (sunmontue), where I have linked all the parts in the order they should be read.

* * *

**PART FIVE**

He can't believe he just asked a guy out on a date. Considering that this time yesterday his biggest worry was the physics test and keeping Dave unaware that maybe he had a little bit of a crush on him… And now he's kissed him, discovered that he's not actually straight and has asked him out on a date. Not to mention the little crush has bloomed into something far more intense now that he knows that Dave can and may actually return his interest. And he's pretty sure he does.

"What are you looking so happy about?"

"I have a date."

"What? Really? Who with?"

"Yes really. And you know the guy who's been tutoring me?" At Rachel's nod he ducks his head, smiling.

"Ew. Really? He's not exactly…"

"What? Your type? Well, he's definitely mine. He's smart, cute and he's gay."

He doesn't add that he likes the look of Dave's hands, and arm muscles, and he still wants to ask him how he actually gets those muscles, because he doesn't exactly strike him as a guy that chooses to work out. There are actually dozens of little things he's come to notice about Dave, but knows that they'll be lost on Rachel so he's not going to waste his breath.

"So I guess everyone stopping the bullying really helped huh?"

"Rachel, were you ever bullied? In middle school or anything?"

"Yeah, of course. Mainly about my dads. I got called a lot of names."

"Remember how shit you felt when people called you those names?"

She nods silently, face falling a bit and he knows he's getting his message across. It took his dad to remind him of that, and the speed at which that feeling had become a squashed and unhappy memory had only proved to him how much he didn't like being on the receiving end.

"That's why I wanted to stop the bullying. It's not nice for anyone, and I don't like the idea that I make people feel that way about themselves."

She nods again and he nods in agreement before looping arms with her and heading to class. His mind is on tomorrow night, and his dad usually goes to Carol's for dinner, and his mind freezes a little on that though, because surely his dad wouldn't just leave him alone on a Friday night. There's encouraging him to get out there and date, and then there's handing him condom's, a leaflet about safe sex and dropping him off outside a gay club. He frowns, his dad must mean to stay home for dinner and then leave when Dave leaves. His dad might be fairly liberal but he's pretty sure he isn't _that_ liberal.

He doesn't know if he should make a special effort about what to wear tomorrow. After school that is, he'll wear his Cheerio uniform like every other day otherwise he'd incur the wrath of Coach Sylvester. After school though he'll have maybe ten minutes tops before Dave arrives to tutor him, and he wonders if they'll actually get any tutoring done. Not if he has any say on the matter, but he fully expects Dave to act all professional and insist on the tutoring session before any other sort of activity can possibly happen.

Thinking about _other_ types of activities make his body feel warm and he wonders what it will feel like to make out with him, Dave, to touch his skin, to have him touch his skin. Those thoughts going through his mind he mentally goes through his wardrobe. He needs something not too tight, that a hand can get underneath. Fuck. Maybe he's being a little to optimistic. Or fast. Does he care what other people think of him? No, not really. But he does care what Dave thinks, and he kind of wants to let him know he's never done anything before. _Ever_.

***Pompoms***

When he sees Dave the next day at school he almost has to do a double take, because now he _knows_ he was right to be concerned about what to wear. Dave is wearing jeans. Denims that are dark blue and much more fitting than the pairs of pants he usually wears and he isn't even aware his mouth is open until he feels a hand under his chin forcing him to snap his jaw together. Rachel.

"Okay, I can kind of see the appeal in that."

"Him. Dave. He isn't a _that_."

"Well, whatever. Either way he scrubs up quite well now doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Yeah he does."

The top he's wearing is a long sleeved red t-shirt, with a red-and-white check shirt over the top, one he's seen many time before, so it seems like he's gone to half the effort, unless he also plans to change after school. He bites his lip, the idea of them changing together is completely ridiculous, but it still makes his skin prickle.

"You really like him."

"Yeah. I do."

"Well. Good luck tonight. I think you'll need it with Finn there."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Finn… he cancelled our date because he apparently has to have a family dinner at your place. You didn't know?"

"No! God! My dad is so dead!"

"Well, when you talk to him tell him I'm insulted not to be invited to a family dinner. Finn and I have been going out for nearly three years now."

"Rachel! I have more important things to talk to him about! Like the fact that my date has three other people already in attendance. I don't need you there as well!"

She huffs and he can tell she's a little annoyed, but quite frankly he's a lot annoyed, mainly that his dad hasn't said a word. He's about to stomp outside and call him when he catches the smile from Dave, who waves and mouths _'hi'_ silently. He grins back, waves his hand, feeling suddenly warm and a little embarrassed. They haven't really spent any time together since Wednesday, except for the awkward few minutes yesterday when he asked him out. He's hoping that the awkwardness will fade. It has to.

***Spankies***

He drives home as fast as he can without breaking the speed limit. His dad has rules. And then he has _rules_. He's pretty sure his feet don't touch the ground as he runs down the stairs, pulling the red and white uniform over his head as he goes. Lying on his bed, exactly where he left them this morning, are his jeans, wife beater and a black-and-white checkered shirt. Not exactly haute couture but it's different enough from what he usually wear that he hopes it looks like he's made some sort of an effort. He hopes so anyway, because it took him a couple of hours to decide.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror and tries to be objective. He's pretty sure he looks good, although Dave has never really given him any real outward indication that he thinks Kurt is anything special. Maybe he only started to like him after getting to know him? There are so many things he doesn't know about Dave yet, the fact that he didn't even know he was gay a clear indication of that. He hears the knocking on the front door and takes a last look and turns to go and answer the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The first thing he notices is that Dave has changed as well. Just his top-half, so the tighter jeans are still very much clinging to what he has to guess are muscled thighs. His shirt is mainly white, and there's some form of tiny detailing on the collar and cuffs which he doesn't recognize outright. There's the all too familiar t-shirt under the shirt, and he lets his mind run riot at the thought of what it might hide.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure, of course."

He tries not to feel embarrassed by the fact that he was just standing there and staring at him. Judging from the color in Dave's cheeks he's just as embarrassed, which he takes as a good sign.

"So, I talked to Mr Mallory today, and he didn't tell me your grade, but he said you'd be very happy."

The last thing he cares about is his test result but he smiles, following Dave through to the dining room where he fortunately threw his bag as he ran past. While he didn't want to really have a tutoring session he's actually glad they have the familiar routine to help ease the nerves because things _have_ changed. He watches as Dave pulls out books and he lets out a slow quiet breath of his own before doing the same.

It's calming actually, going over the ever increasing base of his knowledge in preparation for his biology test on Monday, and as Dave runs through a range of questions, quizzing him. Every time he gets a right answer, which is more often than not, Dave smiles with pleasure and his breath catches at the look on his face. He wants to put that look there for _other_ reasons.

"Kurt? Are you home?"

"In here Carol…" he calls out, then turns to Dave, wishing he didn't have to explain. "I'm sorry, my dad's girlfriend and her son are coming for dinner too. I only found out this morning. I hope you don't mind, but I completely understand if you change your mind about staying."

"Hey, it's cool. Seriously. I don't mind."

"Davey? Little David Karofsky?"

"Oh god…" Dave mutters and he looks between Carol, who is now standing in the doorway, and Dave, who is looking embarrassed.

"You two know each other?"

"Davey and Finn used to be best friends, back in elementary. I see you two are still studying. I'll leave you to it. Go and start on dinner."

Kurt resists the temptation to let his head bang onto the table, knowing Carol has been sent to check in on him and Dave, ensure that they are actually studying and not… what? Fucking on the dining room table? His mouth goes instantly dry and he looks at the table with a new appreciation, the image of him pushing all the books and paper to the floor dramatically so that he can have sex with his boyfriend…

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Uh, what?"

"You zoned out there for a second."

"Shit. Sorry. Just, um, nervous?"

Dave is clearly skeptical but he shrugs, starting to close books and he startles, looking at the time, and it's definitely the end of their usually tutoring session, and he's glad Dave hasn't decided to prolong it until dinner, although what they're going to do for the next sixty to ninety minutes is anyone's guess. His mind flicks back to the previous images of him laid out on the table, naked and he knows they won't be doing _that_. Not with Carol in the kitchen.

He tosses up between inviting Dave down to his room, but it's currently a mess due to his wardrobe dilemma last night and just moving through to the den.

"Um, just let me go get rid of my bag and we can go and sit in the den. I'll be back in just a second."

"Sure. Okay."

He piles his books together with record speed, trying to look graceful but knowing he probably looks anything but. He dumps the books in the middles of his bed and turns around, heading straight back downstairs, groaning when he hears another voice in the den with Dave. Fucking _Finn_.

"Hey man."

"_Finn_."

He shoots an apologetic glance toward Dave who fortunately just looks amused before lowering himself onto the opposite end of the sofa where Dave has made himself comfortable. Or uncomfortable rather. The presence of Finn can't exactly be conducive to comfort and he wonders if this is what his dad had intended, to potentially cock-block him at every turn, not that he even needs blocking yet, it's a first date. Maybe he's ensuring there aren't going to be any more dates after this, because that seems the most likely scenario right now.

Finn seems completely oblivious, talking about some kind of computer game that Dave seems to know something about and he sits there, listening and feeling slightly like the third wheel, although it does give him plenty of opportunities to watch Dave, and he's rolled up his sleeves at some point, and there are forearms with _hair_ and he wonders what the texture is like. His own is so sparse he's been asked if he _waxes_. If only.

"So, mom said you have a date tonight. When does he get here?"

Kurt can't help rolling his eyes and Dave huffs.

"I'm his date Hudson."

"Huh?"

"Me. I'm his date."

"Oh. Cool. Really? Cool."

He's amused by Finn's apparent lack of things to say, the conversation suddenly running dry as he stares at Dave like he's a new species or something. Seeing an opening and not willing to pass it up he suggest Finn go and help Carol in the kitchen and he jumps at the chance. He's had to make himself scarce on too many of Finn's and Rachel's dates to feel any guilt whatsoever. He scoots along the sofa, not stopping to think about it, because if he does he'll over think it and be frozen with indecision.

"Hi."

"Hi again. I am really sorry about, well, what's to come. I mean, my dad hasn't even turned up yet…"

Dave's hand reaches for his, and it's the first time they've actually touched since Wednesday, when he'd kissed him, and Dave's hand feels dry and cool, not sweaty and hot like own, and now he feels even more self-conscious about the possibility of hot sweaty hands.

"Kurt, relax, I'm not scared of your dad."

"Really?"

"Yes. _Really_. I mean, should I be?"

"I… I just thought that's how it worked."

"Maybe if I hadn't already met your dad several times."

He's pretty sure Dave is actually trying to reclaim his hand, but despite his worry about clammy hands he decides to maybe give him something else to focus on, seeing as he isn't afraid of his dad. He moves swiftly, pulling his knees up so he's kneeling on the sofa, his left hand still clasped in Dave's right. Dave is wide-eyed, and he's actually taller than him in this position, and he fully expects Dave to say something, or pull away, anything that will slow things down.

Instead he feels fingers at the back of his head, gentle pressure and Dave is twisting to face him, pulling him toward him with their clasped hands. A dozen thoughts run through his mind, _kissing, what do I do with my other hand, mmm, lips, teeth, is that tongue? Oh fuck, closer, stubble, smells amazing._

He's pretty sure he's over thinking everything, and he flicks his eyes open, wanting to see if Dave is watching him, because he kind of feels like this is somehow a test as well, and he's used to Dave testing him. In fact, while this might be his first proper make out session he doesn't know if the same is true of Dave. In fact, with Blaine as his best friend maybe they've experimented together. He doesn't like the idea at all, but there's nothing he can do about it.

Dave's eyes are indeed open and are watching him intently. He pulls back, lips clinging a bit to Dave's and his bottom lip especially feels overly sensitive. His stomach is doing high flips, making his heart seem to beat irregularly every three beats or so and he wonders if this is normal. He's almost straddling one of Dave's legs and unbeknownst to him his other hand has found its way to Dave's shoulder. He doesn't have time to savor the shoulder when there's coughing and they both crane their heads.

"You two done? Dinner's on the table."

He scrambles from his position and wonders exactly how long his dad has been there, and he chances a quick glance at Dave, who despite his earlier words is looking absolutely terrified, but then shakes it off, shoulders going back as he stands and he has to hide his smile of amused amazement. This is his _boyfriend_. Meeting _his dad._ Not something he ever really expected to happen until later in life.

"Mr Hummel."

"David. Nice to see you again."

"Uh, thanks."

He grins as he looks between them, and he wonders if they'll have anything in common. His dad seems to be carrying out the same type of study of him and Dave before he gives them one final look and turning back toward the dining room. He reaches out and gives Dave's hand a tight squeeze and urges him to follow, and he's pretty sure he hears Dave mutter '_Great. Now I'm worried'_ under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **You need to have read up to Chapter 12 of 'The Laws of Thermodynamics' - better yet, just read it on my LiveJournal account as there are links between the two stories at the end of each installment and it's ahead of this site by 5 or 6 parts/chapters. (Yeah, I am weaning myself off this website slowly but surely).

* * *

**PART SIX**

Dave had left his _underwear_ in his laundry basket. He'd seen them there last night when he'd had his shower, and he had jerked off frantically in the shower, even though he'd only just come a little over half an hour earlier. But Dave had been in his shower, _naked_, had left his come-soaked underwear there and everything already smelled of sex as it was and he really couldn't help himself…

Thankfully he does his own laundry, because if his dad found those… well, it would just confirm exactly that his dad already think he knows. He had been kind of torn between wanting to wash them and _not_ wanting to wash them but the clean-freak in him has him adding them to his pile. A pile he is now folding and he fingers the soft fabric, and it feels weirdly intimate, just stroking a piece of fabric, and he wonders what he should do with them now that they're clean.

He could drive around to Dave's and return them. That idea appeals to him simply because he wants to see Dave again. However he also wants to keep them, in a non-creepy sense. He wants to have a 'Dave draw', where Dave can keep things like underwear, maybe a pair of jeans and a shirt, and even condoms and lube. He chews on the corner of his lip, feeling decidedly warmer. He _really_ wants to see Dave again.

Screw it.

He leaves the rest of his washing on his bed, unfolded, taking the stairs two at a time as he heads through the house. He's already eaten breakfast and done some stretches and now, well now he wants to go and see his boyfriend. He stops by his car and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to tell Dave he's coming around. The worst that can happen is that Dave isn't there for some reason.

He parks his car and knocks on the front door, prepared for Dave of his parents to answer. _Not_ Mercedes Jones, looking sleep rumpled as if she's just rolled out of bed… and then Lucy Fabray steps up behind her, resting her head on Mercedes' shoulder and she _also _looks like she's just woken up, except she's awake enough to _leer_ at him and what has Dave told them? Why are they even here?

"Kurt." "Hello."

"Uh. Hi." He guesses it's probably rude to ask them what they're doing here, even if he _really_ wants to know. "Is Dave home?"

"Yes. He's making us breakfast. To eat in bed."

"I – okay?" He knows they're Dave's best friends, along with Blaine and Azimio, and he supposes if he has to imagine Dave in bed eating breakfast with someone other than him he'd much rather it be these two.

"We had a sleepover last night. Once Dave finally made it home…" The smirk on Lucy's face actually makes him blush, and he's _certain_ they know. Not that he's ashamed, but he's never had a sex life before, and now people know about it.

"Who was at the – Kurt. Hi."

"Hi. I…" he pauses and feels a spark of mischief. "My dad did my washing this morning. He wants to talk to you. I came around to warn you."

Dave's eyes go cartoon-like wide, and both Mercedes and Lucy's heads whip around to face him.

"You said nothing happened!"

_Oh, this should be interesting_.

"I _said_, nothing happened that I would ever tell either of you. There's a big difference."

Both heads swing back to him and he grins and shrugs, because if Dave isn't telling then he sure isn't sharing either. He meets Dave's eyes and they look a little worried, but also still quite filled with promise, or maybe it's memory from last night, either way it looks good on him. He frowns as he takes in what he's wearing. Or rather, what he _isn't_ wearing and his eyes go wide.

"Are you _naked?_"

"What! No!"

Mercedes and Lucy have burst into giggles, and Lucy points out that Dave does kind of look naked with the apron covering up his boxers, but he's kind of fixated on the fact that he can see naked shoulders, and he wonders if he could make Rachel pass a new school law saying all guys have to go around topless, because he'd _felt_ what was under Dave's shirt last night, the breadth of his shoulders and the firmness of muscles, but _this_, this is much better.

He can see chest hair, and stubble, and he's pretty sure that Dave is shifting; uncomfortable with his level of scrutiny but fuck he wishes Mercedes and Lucy _weren't here. _He wants to _touch_. Maybe it would be best if he went home.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Hmm?"

"Breakfast. Have you had it?"

"Ah…" he _has_, but he wonders if he'll maybe get an invite into Dave's room… oh god, they mentioned eating in bed. "I could eat."

"You can have the burnt one, seeing as how you've distracted him so much," Mercedes states, and Dave looks confused for all of a second

"Oh _shit,"_ he exclaims, and _runs._ Kurt makes no attempts of hiding the fact that he's clearly checking Dave out as he runs back to the kitchen. He follows the girls and it's clear they were all in the kitchen, cups of coffee, or cocoa sitting on the bench. He can see a stack of pancakes sitting in the warmer and Dave standing at the oven, making pancakes. _He cooks._

Dave makes quick work of serving up the girls, telling them they'll be up soon, which gets snorting sounds from both of them and he can't be certain, but he's pretty sure one of the mutters '_something'll definitely be up'_, but he pretends he didn't hear them. He turns back to talk to Dave and he's suddenly _there_, crowding his personal space and he smells of maple syrup and chocolate, and he flicks a tongue out and _yep_, tastes just as good.

He likes the new level of confidence that Dave is showing, hands gripping at his hips as he is pulled tight against the periodic table decorated apron and his brain fizzes as he realizes he can now touch, and the skin on his shoulders is super hot, firm warm muscle, and he really wants to lick, and suck and kiss a path over every bare inch… but Dave is pulling back away, much too early, and he scrabbles at the skin, pulling him back against him.

"Did your dad seriously do your washing?" Dave asks, and then licks around his ear and he shudders. Coming here was the best idea _ever._ Apart from the girls upstairs.

"No. I do my own washing. And now I do yours too apparently. Just don't get used to it. I'm not doing your laundry every time you stay over. Or if I do I expect payment in… uh…" _Blowjobs. Hand jobs. Dry humping._ His mind flails. "Orgasms…"

"I'm sure that can be arranged…" Dave says, and then they both break into hysterical laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN**

He's getting changed for practice when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns. _Rachel_. Of course. He's half naked and she's never respected the whole male/female changing room etiquette, much to the consternation of Finn and the rest of the football team. She doesn't need to train to become a mini-Sue Sylvester, she already is. A lot less cynical though.

"So, I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh really? What is it this time?" He's used to her picking at things he says and does, and at least with her he knows it isn't a vindictive willing-him-to-fail type of picking, but more of a I-want-you-to-be-the-best-that-you-can-be.

"You didn't let me know how your date went… why didn't you _tell me?_"

"Oh…" He really hadn't thought she'd be interested in his love life. Or his sex life. Either. "Um, well… I didn't think you were really that interested."

"Well, you're wrong. I'm very interested. I'm a sucker for romance. Although I suppose with your need for my foundation for your neck the other night there's a little more than romance going on."

"Uh…" He's pretty sure telling her that he gave Dave a blowjob in the locker room after Dave got him off would completely shatter whatever misguided impression she has about him so he just smiles and shrugs helplessly. He _really_ doesn't want to talk about what he's done with Dave.

"Berry! You perving on the boys again?" He and Rachel both huff at Santana's voice, exchanging looks of commiseration, and he steels himself for what he knows is coming. "Oh… it's just Hummel. He's not exactly a boy now is he?"

He simply smiles sweetly, having learnt that his lack of reaction pisses Santana off more than a well worded response. That hasn't stopped him from having slinging matches with her of course, but he's trying to be a better person now. That's what he keeps repeating to himself in his head anyway. He'd texted Dave and asked him to come and watch him practice, only a bit put out when he'd been turned down for a study session in the library.

He doesn't get it, he really doesn't. The majority of the football team seems to want to watch the Cheerios train… Huh. _Of course_, the majority of the Cheerios are girls. He sighs at his own apparent obliviousness and he supposes he can't blame Dave for that. Although he has to admit that Mike is fairly fit, and he'd watch him… then again, he doesn't like the idea of Dave watching anyone but him.

"Hummel!"

"Hmm? What?"

Santana looks furious at the fact that he was apparently ignoring her and he winces. Ignoring her and not responding to her taunts are two completely different things, and he knows he'll need to watch himself with more care than normal during practice, because she's tried to sabotage him before.

"Kurt, ladies…" Mike greets, starting to strip off. He's the only one that even bothers averting his eyes when he drops his pants and he _knows_ that he's seen more of Mike then that, but at least he's polite. Rachel and Santana are both watching, heads cocked to the side to watch as Mike changes into his Cheerios practice uniform. Mike doesn't care, has never cared, and fuck he wishes he could have some of that self-confidence sometimes. At least it seems to have distracted Santana for now at least.

"As I was _saying_, I hear you finally found another little friend to call your boyfriend. Pickings must be pretty slim if he chose you."

"I'd say he has discerning taste," Rachel states, eyes flashing dangerously and Mike looks between them all as if they're all a little crazy.

"Uh, _no_. He can't afford to be picky. Not in this school."

"Whatever Santana," Kurt mutters, shoving his things into his locker and shoving past her. He feels the tiny prick of truth to her words, something he's only admitted to himself in the quiet darkness of his bedroom. It was never about Dave specifically, but about anyone that he thought he could maybe be interested in.

"Ooohhh, have I hit a sore spot? Poor little baby can't find anyone to love him for _real _and is just being used for his good looks and hot little body." Santana says, following him with a skip to her step. He ignores her and pushes the door open to the gym, Sebastian coming up beside him and checking his shoulder like he's one of the guys. Weirdly, it relaxes him, and he heads toward where Finn and some of the others are sitting, Santana and Sebastian falling into step either side of him.

"Lopez."

"Smythe."

He has no idea why Santana and Sebastian ever went out, or really why they broke up, but he's kind of in awe of their fights, it makes his and Santana's own exchanges seem like whispered sweet nothings in comparison. Sebastian has always been pretty cool, the first to stick up for him when Santana, or anyone really, attacks him regarding his sexuality. While the Cheerios and jocks are definitely the top of the heap there's no limit to the amount of in-fighting.

Coach Sylvester hasn't turned up yet, which is normal, she likes to make an entrance. Or watch them from a two-way mirror and then yell at them for wasting time. Some of the newer members of the Cheerios are getting the gear out and are warming up, and he knows he probably should as well, it's not a long practice, the lunch time ones, and they're always late to next period because Coach Sylvester doesn't let them go until well after the bell has gone.

" — the school bicycle. Or is it the entire State of Ohio?"

"At least people _want_ to ride me, unlike you…"

"I assure you, there's nothing wrong with my bike riding ability, I'm just picky about the types of bike I choose these days."

He glances between them and takes a quick few steps forward and up the steps of the bleachers and settles himself so he's sitting behind Finn. He can see over Finn's shoulders easy enough, and it gives him a ringside seat. He's pretty sure Santana is about to actually slap Sebastian. Or punch him. Except now he's too far away to hear what has become a whispered conversation and he wishes he hadn't been so hasty in his retreat, because there is _definitely _something going on there. It's broken up of course, Coach Sylvester enters and everyone snaps to attention. The guys all fall silent, a condition of them even being allowed in the room and he heads down to warm up with the others, pausing when Sebastian's hand lands on his forearm, stalling him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Chin up, at least she called you hot."

He really doesn't know what to say to that, doesn't have time to respond as Coach is telling him to get out and he leaves with a wink in Kurt's direction and blowing a kiss toward Santana. He _really_ doesn't get what those two ever had in common.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **This is now on AO3 (almost completely up-to-date with my fic over there finally). I have combined Thermodynamics and Spankies into a sole fic for better ease of reading.

* * *

**PART EIGHT**

He says good bye to Dave and wonders whether he'll go home and jerk off. He's definitely going to, because he's learnt _a lot_ this evening, and none of it is going to be asked in a test at school. So, chest hair. And biceps he needs both hands to span them. He _still_ hasn't asked Dave what he does to get those. He must do something, because he'd felt weightless when Dave had lifted him up effortlessly. Weight lifting in the garage doesn't exactly seem like something Dave would do, but then again he's friends with Azimio Adams, whose sheer size is intimidating. Maybe Dave trains with him occasionally? He knows he'll remember to ask one day, when he's not actually distracted by the body under his fingers.

His previous thoughts and er, masturbatory sessions, regarding what he might like were definitely bearing fruit. He likes Dave manhandling him a bit, especially knowing that he's strong and stubborn and sweet and gentle… he lets out a soft puff of laughter when he realizes he sounds like Rachel when she first started dating Finn and he'd had to listen to her go on and on about him. He'd simply replied with a '_sounds like you're in love'_ and now… yeah. He's pretty sure he's in love.

"Everything okay Kurt?"

"Hmm? Yeah… everything is perfect."

"Good. I'm glad. You still think you need Dave tutoring you? No conflict of interest there now?"

"Dad, really, Dave is the epitome of a professional. I meant it before, he really was going to leave if I didn't study."

"Knew I liked that boy for a reason," his dad murmurs, humming in approval and Kurt rolls his eyes, because he imagines his Dad might end up liking Dave a little too much.

He has after school practice the next day, out on the field if it's fine, and today definitely qualifies, even if it's still briskly cold. The football team are running drills and he wonders what Dave would look like all done up in pads. The idea has him chewing on his lip and he wonders if maybe Dave would be interested in roleplaying… he laughs when he realizes that Dave is _definitely_ into role playing and in fact does it around a table with a bunch of his friends on a regular basis. Sexual role playing would be completely different of course, at least he hopes so. He likes how easily they can talk…

"Dollface! You with us?"

He snaps his head around and nods, stripping off his warming up jacket. He doesn't envy the short skirts the girls are wearing, although the spankies they have on underneath are definitely thick enough to give some modicum of warmth. He knows they have to practice outside sometimes, otherwise they'd all be completely unprepared come game days, but it doesn't mean he has to enjoy it. Even though he does.

He _likes_ pushing his body to its limits, twisting and jumping to the beat of music or clapping. He likes teaming with Mike to toss the smaller girls in the air. If it weren't for a couple of people in the team he'd love it all the time, but he guesses no one can have everything, although right now he feels like his high school life just got pretty damn perfect with Dave as his boyfriend. Sure Dave's not a jock, fulfilling the clichéd head cheerleader and quarterback, but given that the quarterback is Finn, who is pretty much his brother in everything but name, he's more than content with the status quo.

For some reason Coach Sylvester moves practice inside after an hour, and when he sees Lucy and Mercedes with the rest of the glee club getting ridiculed while he cools down and stretches he wonders where the vitriol comes from. It's not like the glee club ever did anything to Coach. That he knows of anyway. He looks at them apologetically, knowing he's not responsible for what she's saying, but it can be hurtful, and he knows because he's been in the receiving end a few times, and he's one of her favorite people.

He doesn't change, avoiding the locker rooms with all the football players, despite the fact that they wouldn't give him any trouble he can't close his ears to the mutterings under the breath or his eyes to the way they shift to hide their bodies from his gaze. As if he wants to look anyway. He'll shower at home like he always does. Waving to the others he packs his bag and leaves, heading for his car quickly to get out of the increasing chill before stopping and looking around as he hears his name being called.

"Kurt… hi. Good practice?"

He stands stock still as Dave kisses him in the parking lot outside the school. It's his first kiss in public, with his boyfriend, anyone could see them and he feels both elated and embarrassed, not to mention the fact a little bit gross.

"Dave! I'm all gross and sweaty!"

"And?"

"Oh… you don't mind?"

"Pfft. Not likely. And you're not sweaty at all. Actually, I was meaning to ask earlier, but do you want to come around for dinner? Tonight I mean? Not tomorrow night with everyone else, because it doesn't count when all my friends are there, but tonight?"

"What doesn't count?"

"Uh, dates?"

"Oh," he smiles slowly. "Yeah. Sure. I have homework I need to do, but I'll try and get it done super fast okay?"

"Bring it with you. I'll help out. I'm sure I can offer some really good incentives."

"Oh, _now_ you're going to distract me?"

"I always distract you don't I?"

"Yeah, you do."

Dave looks surprised by his admission and then grins shyly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later?"

"Yeah. I have to check with my dad, but he loves you, so I don't think it will be a problem."

"All parents love me. I'm a good influence. Sad but true…"

"I rather think you're a bad influence on me Mr Karofsky."

"Okay, _no_, you can't call me that, that makes me think of my dad, and that's just… gross."

"Professor Karofsky?"

"Even worse!"

"_Sir_?"

"Guh."

"Oh… you like that one huh?"

"I think we can just stick with our own names?"

"Mmm… okay. I'll see you later. Going to go home and change. I'll text you okay?"

Dave nods, looking a little flushed and Kurt knows it's probably not _all_ due to the cold.


End file.
